Texts:
by loveroftacobell
Summary: Sabrina and Puck like to text each other...anytime, anywhere. Inspired by P Fishies
1. Revenge

**Thursday, Feburary 18th**

**10:32 A.M**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

hey brina. watup?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Really, texting me in class? Get a life.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

no need for harsh words): my feelings r wounded

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I didn't even know you knew the word wounded.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

well of course i do! im smarter than i look

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Crap Mrs. Corona's getting suspicious! Stop texting me!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

you know wats funny bout mrs coronas name? it's a beer:P

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

but of course u woodnt no that. I doubt uve even ever tried beer

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

wat r u ignoring me now? ur screwed up

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Sorry I was actually LISTENING. Try it sometime.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

im soooooooo boreddddd. entertain meeeee sabrinaaaaa

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Fine. Uh…did you notice Mrs. Corona's looking at you and she's walking towards you?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

yeah right shed never dare to take away my

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Haha you can't read this until after school! You got your phone taken away hahahahaha.

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I forgot one last thing. LOSER.

**Thursday, Feburary 18th**

**3:47 P.M**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

u suck! u r the worst person EVER to be alive and ur ugly and no guy will ever like u!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I get all those insults just for getting your phone taken away?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

YES! AND I HAD TO WAIT A XTRA 40 MIN AFTER SKOOL CUZ THE LADY WHO SITS AT THE DESK LEFT TO GET HERSELF MCDONALDS! and u no wat the worst part of it is?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

What, having to wait after school an extra 40 minutes?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

SHE WOODNT BRING ME MCDONALDS! *cries*

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Oh that's horrible. I'm sure you're dieing. *extreme sarcasm*

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

i am gonna get revenge on u smehow grimm! so watch ur back

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I swear if you trigger the shower again to pour out pee instead of water I am going to KILL YOU!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

Noted(:


	2. Gotcha:P

**Friday, Feburary 19th**

**11:55 A.M**

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL ANYMORE PRANKS ON ME!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

u've sent me that text 20 times. stop spamming me!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

YOU MADE THE TOLIET SPURT OUT CRAP AT MY FACE!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

ur the one who bent down. it was supposed to spray all over ur pants

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

It wouldn't flush!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

well duh grimm it was holding a bunch of crap in it

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

SOME OF THE POOP GOT UP MY NOSE!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

thats wat u get for messing with me yesterday

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I did NOT mess with you! I TOLD you to put your phone away but you REFUSED and NOW people have been saying I smell like crap all DAY!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

lol

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You are an immature jerk! We're in 10th grade now Puck! You gotta grow up sometime!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

dont tell me wat I gotta do. ur not my dad

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Yeah that's RIGHT your dad is DEAD!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Puck?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Puck I was just mad I'm sorry

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

C'mon Puck don't be mad

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Remember how you squirted poop into my face? Remember how that was hilarious?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

Fuck off.

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

What if I buy you lunch?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

…you have to buy me a monster too

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

But Monsters are like 5 bucks!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

u made fun of my dead dad…):

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Fine whatever I'll get you a Monster too.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

YAY! :D

**Friday, Feburary 19th**

**1:03 P.M**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

thx again for lunch! :D

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Why are you so happy? You were all depressed a couple hours ago.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

so u could buy me lunch.

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

What do you mean OMG YOU TRICKED ME? WITH YOUR OWN DEAD DAD?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

got u for the 2nd time! u r sooo stupid! :D

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I hate you so much.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

thats not the only reason tho im all happy. monsters get me all hyped up(:

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Oh look J.J's here! Ttyl!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

Who's J.J?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

Grimm?


	3. Driving

**Friday, Feburary 19****th**

**3:05 P.M**

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You wanna know who J.J is?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

YES.

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I dunno if I should tell you…

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

is he your bf?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Not yet…but I think it's heading there!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

r u coming or not? i don't like w8in for peasants

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

No, J.J's driving me home. Eeee he can drive! Did I mention he's a junior?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

i can fly! that beats driving psh i get my drivers liscence is less than a year!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Puck, I get mine earlier than you. My birthday's in November. Yours is in March.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

but youre not older than me!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Didn't say I was. Ohhh he's here! Bye monkeybreath!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

later ugly


	4. Sick

**Saturday, Feburary 20th**

**8:09 P.M**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

U GOT ME SICK!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

So? That's what you get for tricking me.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

but i hate bing sick! its nasty! everytime i sneeze snot squirts out of my nose!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Haha. :D

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

ur not even sick how did u get me sick?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You know Taylor Amrine?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

maybe

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Yeah, well, she's been sick for almost 2 weeks, and I went and visited her and grabbed a bunch of her used tissues.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

i didnt c any tissues around me

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Duh, how stupid do you think I am? I just wiped all the snot (I wore gloves so I wouldn't get sick:P) all over you pillow. *laughs evilly*

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

wtf that's disgusting…didnt no u had it in u grimm

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I'm not no Daphne, Puck.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

well no duh u dont look anything like daphne. shes actually cute

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You think Daphne's cute? 0_0

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

I MEANT BABY CUTE LIKE A LITTLE SISTER!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Awwww! You care about Daphne how sweet(:

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

shut up!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Dang, calm down dude. It's not the end of the world that you actually CARE about somebody.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

u no i cant go out tonite cuz im all sick. so u cant go out either

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You're not the boss of me.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

or ill tell the old lady that ur still going out with the beast

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

J.J ISN'T A BEAST! He's so cute…and loveable…and sweet…and hot…and smart...

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

oh puke. dont go out to do whatever nerds like u do and i wont tell her

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I hate you.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

and the feeling is mutual.

[[[[[

**Saturday, Feburary 20th**

**8:54 P.M**

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I'm coming over to swim.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

u r not coming into my room OR my pool

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Please? Do I need to bribe you again?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

no

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Please? I stayed here instead of going out!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

but it was cuz u wanted to save ur own butt

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Fine. Be that way.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

fine

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I'll make my extra double chocolate brownies for you?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

you can come in 10 min but u may not gaze at my hot body

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

When you're sick? Not a chance. Be there in a bit.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

k

**A/N See, I updated 2 chapter in a row! *highfives myself* Hope you enjoyed(:**


	5. Church

**Sunday, Feburary 21****st**

**8:35 A.M**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

o my gosh im so bored sabrina help me

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Stop it! You're in CHURCH!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

im not even religious! i don't wana be hereeeeee

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Well sucks for you Granny made you come. Shush up his message is good for you!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

his voice is sooo annoying and he looks like a oompa loompa

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

No he doesn't!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

dude he totally does. admit it

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Ohkay, yeah, he does.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

see being mean isnt so hard

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Dude I'm mean to you everyday.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

besides me, your mean to no one else

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Listen to Pastor Bob. He says 80% of Christians give up Christianity in college. And 9 out of 10 Christians don't tell anyone about Jesus.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

ima part of that 80%

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Whatever, I'm not going to be.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

goodie goodie haha

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Screw you.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

aww did i make baby grimm mad?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Stop texting me. I'm texting someone else.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

who?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

None of your f'ing business

**Sunday, Feburary 21****st**

**8:55 A.M**

To: Daphne

From: Puck

hey marshmallow whos grimm texting

]]]]]

To: Puck

From: Daphne

Why do u care?

]]]]]

To: Daphne

From: Puck

i dont i just wana piss her off

]]]]]

To: Puck

From: Daphne

Uh huh ok. Lemme check

]]]]]

To: Daphne

From: Puck

k

]]]]]

To: Puck

From: Daphne

I barely saw. I think it's the new guy she likes wazzz his name…o ya jj

]]]]]

To: Daphne

From: Puck

eww gross thx marshmallow

]]]]]

To: Puck

From: Daphne

No prob((:

**Sunday, Feburary 21****st**

**9:10 A.M.**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

aww r u texting jj your lover:P

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

0_0 yeah…what did you get someone to stalk me across the room and find out for you?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

noooooooooo thats a crazy idea

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

…nevermind gtg

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

ok fine I c how it is. warning: dont go into the fridge when you get home

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

…ohkay then. Byebye

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

later


	6. Puck Lies

Scarlet Wolf- Thanks for reviewing for every chapter! You made me smile(:

**Monday, Feburary 22****nd**

**7:30 A.M**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

hey grimm I have a favor

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

It depends what it is.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

welllllllllll

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Puck…does it have to do with pranking someone?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

maybe

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

…I'll help if the prank isn't for me.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

YAY! ok its for mr weaver

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Out of all the teachers, you have to pick the old guy who's pretty much deaf and blind?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

duhhh im evil

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Yeah…ok. What are we going to do?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

meet me in the cafeteria. we r going to need sme of the syrup from breakfast

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

K

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

by the way where are u…

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Why do you care?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

to see how long it will be be4 u get here.

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Oh yeah I'm with J.J. He's showing me how to catch a football.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

Be4 class?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Why not? We get here like a half hour before school anyways.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

r u going out with jj

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Kinda. I don't know if he likes me yet.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

o ya…i heard him say he liked brittany. sry sabrina

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

…oh.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

r u coming? we only hve 10 more min be4 we can do the prank

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Oh…yeah I don't really feel like doing that anymore.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

o…ok. c ya in homeroom? we can txt then

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

grimm?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

did u turn ur fone off? r u ok?

**Monday, Feburary 21****st**

**8:17 A.M**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

grimm? y do u look so sad?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Sry puck, don't feel like talking. Bye.


	7. Puck Confesses

**Monday, Feburary 21****st**

**3:13 P.M**

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Hey.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

hey?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Sorry 4 freaking out earlier.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

its ok

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Can you walk with me home?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

dont u ride with jj?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Not today.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

y?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I'm not going to tell you.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

plz?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

No. Where are you?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

im in the office

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

I thought you were going to walk with me home!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

i will after i get out of the principals office

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Dude! You're texting in front of the PRINCIPAL?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

no he got so mad he left

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

What? Forget it I'm going to walk home by myself.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

no stay

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You know all I needed was a friend to talk to, but you screw up. You ALWAYS screw up. I bet that you talked J.J into liking Brittany too! You're a jerk Puck. Don't talk to me.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

no grimm ill leave rite now ill just fly out the window ok?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

OKAY SABRINA I LIED ABOUT J.J!

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

WHAT?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

i no that was rly mean and im sorry I just got mad

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Huh?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

i don't like jj we never liked each other and he was trying to be your gf and hes just trying to piss me off

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

How would that piss you off?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

cuz hes always pretending to be nice but hes not u gotta believe me

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You're so full of crap.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

fine u wanna know who he is?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

YES.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

hes peter pan

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Of COURSE HE IS! It all makes sense now! No wonder he's so hot!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

nononono he is NOT hot I AM not that HIDEOUS beast

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Why doesn't he go by peter?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

duh secret identity stupid

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Shut up I'm not an Everafter how was I supposed to know?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

cuz ur a grimm. even daphne know that

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Tell me more about him.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

well he lived in neverland b4 he decided to come to ferryport landing. he is very cocky and annoying. he liked wendy for ever until she grew up and died, and now hes looking for her recarnation. happy?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

…fudge.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

wat?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Recarnation…maybe he thinks I am the recarnation!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

WHAT? thats impossible

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Dude I'm already at home. Get out of the office and come! We have some research to do!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

awww:/ im allergic to books

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You can use my laptop.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

YAY:D be there in 10

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Puck?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

yeah?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Thanks for telling me. I needed to know.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

whatever

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

No, seriously, thanks. *virtual hug*

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

uh grimm…i didnt take a shower this morning….

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

Hahahaahahahaha c u in a bit grimm

**Monday, Feburary 21st**

**8:12 P.M**

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

So you lied about J.J (or peter pan...?) He DOES like me?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

yeah...:/

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

YAY ok thanks Puck!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

your welcome:/

**XXX**

**Haha so what did you think? (: Thanks for everyone that reviewed. It makes me happy and it makes me write long chapters (this was 9 pages 0_0) **

**Surprised J.J is peter pan? :D **


	8. Big Fight

_A/N Warning: Puck's gonna be throwing around some f-bombs. Sorry, he can't help it:P There's some more drama too...you don't think Puck got too OOC do you? I tried for him not to, but he's also not 12, he did grow up a little bit._

**Tuesday, Feburary 22****nd**

**10:23 A.M.**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

hey(:

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Hi what's up?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

um just blew up something in science and i got sent up to the office…again.

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Jeez Puck! You're not going to pass high school if you keep this up!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

eh oh well. so watcha doing

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Hanging out with J.J…or Peter(: lol well actually we're texting cause he's on the other side of the room…so we're sending cute messages3

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

it doesnt creep you out at all that he thinks ur wendys recarnation?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Well, I guess. But he also likes me for ME, y'know? I finally have a nice cool boyfriend(:

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

right…

[[[[[

"Robin Goodfellow!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Come in!" I rolled my eyes. I'm used to this, don't worry. I know our principal by first name now.

I walked in with my swagger (haha don't stare ladies) and plopped down in the chair next to her desk. "Wazzup Lisha?"

She sighed. "Call me Principal Joshnson please."

"But Lisha's so much more flattering!" I argued.

"Robin. This the 42nd time you've come in this semester. And the new semester started in January."

"Your point?"

"I could expell you right now."

"Hey! I thought you enjoyed my weekly visits!"

"Robin!" She took out this folder with my name on it. Dang, nice handwriting… "You can't get in trouble anymore."

"What do you mean? Being a troublemaker is part of my job. It's what makes the world go 'round."

"No. You're a smart kid, but you don't apply yourself." Oh no, the whole 'you're smart but you have the attention span of a 3 year old' thing. "Maybe get into a club, or HERE, there's this clinic on how to deal with procrastination issues-

"Naw Lisha, I got sports. Friends. Making Sabrina's life miserable. More important thangs."

"Ah, did you ever tell Sabrina how you feel?"

…what?

"Err…"

"I can see it in your eyes, you like her don't you?"

"Lisha, come on. I got half the cheerleading squad on my speed-dial. Scratch that, I have ALL the cheerleaders on my phone. I could get any girl I wanted to. Sabrina's nothing special."

"Principal Johnson, not Lisha." She corrected. "And okay Robin, whatever you wish to believe. I guess I'll have to let you figure it out on your own." She grabbed a detention slip. "For purposely setting fire and blowing up the science room, you have detention for the rest of the week."

"Aw come on! I have more-

"No you don't. Don't show up, more detention, or would you rather get expelled?"

"Um, detention's fine?" I winced.

"Good. Go back to class-WAIT. Since you blew UP your classroom, your class is now in room B5. Now go."

I quickly ran out. I hate school.

**Tuesday, February 22****nd**

**10:55 A.M**

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

u no i hate skool rite?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Yeah I know. What did the Principal give you?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

um well a week's worth of detention

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Was the explosion that bad?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

Errrr possibly? it mightve blown up the classroom?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

PUCK! I have that science class 5th period!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

sry?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

You fail at life.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

jeez mean! lol wat r u and peter *rolls eyes* talking about

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Um…

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

food?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

No…

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

school?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Nope.

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

…ur talking about me rnt u.

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

No…?

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

thx grimm. thx a lot.

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Dude it's not like that! Honest!

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

hes my f'ing arch enemy. its bad enough that you're going out with him, specially in front of me. but hes prob talking crap bout me and ur agreeing with all of it, rnt u?

[[[[[

To: Puck

From: Sabrina

Puck…

[[[[[

To: Sabrina

From: Puck

fuck this. cant believe i actually thot u were becoming cool.

**XXX**

Sabrina saw Puck from a distance, texting. Probably me, she thought. Peter wasn't with her, she had told him to meet her after she was done talking with Puck.

She walked up to him. "Puck-"

He looked up, his eyes were dark gray. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Um...we weren't even really talking about you. It wasn't even bad."

"Oh, so he WASN'T calling me a douche and an ass-wipe and such bad things." Puck crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree he was at. "And you DIDN'T agree to ANY of it."

"Well, some of it...but can you blame me? Just a couple weeks ago you were putting pee in my shower and turning my hair different colors and making me have really bad acne!" I threw my hands up in the air, irritated. "You WERE an ass wipe!"

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Whatever, it was funny." He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message.

My phone beeped. I pulled it out.

_To: Sabrina_

_From: Puck_

_get a fucking life and dont talk to me. _

I looked up to see Puck walking away from me. "PUCK!" I yelled. He didn't turn around. "You're not 12 anymore! You can't just throw around a few F-bombs and run away! You're 16!" I screamed.

He turned. "Yeah, well, being 16 sucks. I don't even KNOW why I grew up! I should've just stayed 12 and lived happily ever after!"

"Yes, cause happily ever afters are full of mud pies and chimps, right?"

Puck looked dead into my eyes. He looked so mature for a second, I didn't even think he WAS Puck.

"Mine is. And you know why my happily ever after is great? It doesn't involve you." And he flew away.


End file.
